


Change of Plans

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Tom is working towards announcing his return to the world.Part 2





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Dark Lords Poison first fest!
> 
> All of the characters are property of the amazing JK Rowling. I am not making any money from this.

 

Pansy awoke with a jolt. She looked around confused about where she was and why she was naked. She fumbled around beside her, finally hitting a small nightstand. She felt for her wand and grabbed it, whispering, “ _ Lumos _ .” A small light shot from her wand, illuminating the run down room. 

 

She was sitting on an ancient, ornate bed in the middle of a room she could barely make out. She glanced beside her; and saw Tom Riddle fast asleep. His black hair was resting over his eyes, and he was breathing deeply. That's when she remembered. She remembered the sacrifice she made, seeing him for the first time, all the way to how Tom felt when he was pounding into her from behind. She smiled and reached down to kiss him lightly on the cheek, core throbbing from her memories.

 

“Tom, we really need to get going.”

 

His eyes flickered open, and before she knew it he had flipped her on her back and was straddling her.

 

“But do we, kitten? I'd much prefer to tie you to this bed and have my way with you,” he growled, bending down and drawing her nipple between his teeth, gently biting down as he teased her. 

 

Pansy moaned with pleasure, the hair on her arms standing, goosebumps raising across her skin. Wanting desperately to be completely full with him, but knowing they needed to get started on the task at hand, she spoke what was on her mind. 

 

“I would love nothing more, but we really need to get things set in place,” she said, biting her lip to keep from giving in. “We have a lot to accomplish and so little time. How's this, once we get this one thing set up, we can come back here? You can put me in any position you want to, and have your way with me. I'll be yours completely.”

 

“Hmm, very tempting. Okay I agree, we do need to get things going. But just remember what you said, and be prepared,” he agreed, a playful smirk spreading across his features.

 

“First, we need to get washed up. Is there still water running to this place?” she asked, looking around the dimly lit room, ignoring his response. “We need to shower.”

 

Tom looked at her greedily, “You mean I have to watch you shower, and not do anything? Pansy, you’re asking quite a lot.”

 

“Listen, you are one of the most powerful wizards in the Wizarding World. You need to start acting like it instead of a schoolboy.”

 

Tom, shocked by her words stared at her, and scowled.

 

“Well, you’re no fun. Yes, there's a bathroom right through that door,” he answered, pointing to a door she could barely see.

 

She stood from the bed, completely aware Tom's eyes are on her arse while she walked away. Stepping into the bathroom, she's blown away by how big, but how very filthy it is. She saw cobwebs hanging in every corner, and a thick layer of dust covering every surface. Taking her wand and scanning the room she saw a long candle sitting in a stand by the sink. She whispered “ _ Incendio,” _ and it lights, illuminating the room further. She tiptoed forward and spotted a beautiful white-clawed tub to the back of the room, waiting to be returned to its former glory.

 

“ _ Scourgify _ ,” she murmured, taking her wand and making an S movement around the room. Within mere moments the room became squeaky clean, not a speck of dirt in sight. Once done she set her wand on the counter, turning to head to the shower. 

 

“Wow,” she heard from behind her. “I haven't seen it like this. Also, I must say you look wonderful from behind.”

 

Tom walked up behind her and kissed her neck, and she can feel his groin brush her back. Pansy’s knees buckled, and her body shook as though it was craving him. 

 

“Now about that shower,” he said while taking her hand and leading her to the shower to the right of the room. 

 

He cut the water on, conjured up a bar of soap while it heated; Pansy stepped in first, letting the warm water loosen her tense muscles. She looked over and Tom was staring at her greedily, watching the water splash across her supple breasts. Noticing how he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, she couldn’t help but give in to him. 

 

“Like what you see?” she asked, taking her hands and slowly rubbing her nipples with soap, making her way to her core, playing with her wet folds. 

 

She watched him and watched how his cock twitched at the sight of her playing with herself. She knows it's greedy of her to keep him like this, but another hour won't hurt. She leans back against the cool shower tiles, spreading her legs further apart in front of him to give him a better view. She rubs her swollen clit getting herself nice and ready before inserting a finger. Tom bit his lip and reached down to stroke his member. They stared at each other and picked up speed, both moaning and relishing in the sight of each other. Pansy inserted another finger and moaned loudly. She could feel her orgasm building but wanted Tom to be the one to do it. She took her other hand and motioned for him to come closer. 

 

He didn't skip a beat before he was in the shower. He bent down, coming to a rest in front of her. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. His mouth met her velvety folds, and she moaned loudly, lifting her leg to rest on his shoulder so he can get to her better. He licked at her hungrily, watching her every move. She started swaying her hips with every swirl of his tongue and grinding down with every thrust he took inside her. She grabbed the wall of the shower, knowing her orgasm was coming.

 

“TOM,” she moaned loudly, shaking uncontrollably from the orgasm that's running through her body. 

 

Once she was done, Tom stood, and quickly turned her around, bending her over. She can feel the warm water hit her back right before he slammed into her from behind. She moaned loudly and tried not to lose her footing from the sudden movement. He grabbed her hips and started pounding into her hard and fast. He reached down to play with her slick clit, keeping one hand on her hip to pull her into him. He can feel his orgasm building, Pansy being the only woman to ever give him a true orgasm. 

 

“Mmm, don't stop. I'm so close,” Pansy panted, reaching up to pinch and pull at her nipples. 

 

Tom thrust into her harder and started rubbing her clit faster. The sounds from Pansy are like music to his ears and they become too much, and he orgasmed. Which caused her to come right along with him. He can feel her tightening around him, her juices rushing around his swollen member. He pulled her back against him one more time before pulling out, giving her arse a playful smack and watching it bounce, her essence and his dripping from her slit. 

 

“See, I always get my way,” Tom whispered in her ear. 

 

Pansy gave him a playful slap on the arm and quickly washed off, not wanting to take any more time away from the plans she needed to get set in motion. 

 

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her wand, pointing it at herself before whispering “ _ are te _ .”

 

Her hair and body are instantly dry, and she made her way out of the bathroom, away from Tom before he can take her again. She picked her clothes up from the previous night off the back chair sitting in front of the fireplace. Light streamed in through the windows, making things much easier to see. 

 

She slipped on her clothes and noticed an antique rolling desk near the back of the room. She searched it, hoping to find a quill and some ink, she needs to let her second in command know what's happening. Rummaging through the drawers, she finally emerged with a rather pitiful looking quill and a small bottle of ink. She grabbed a scrap piece of paper and quickly scribbles a note.

 

F-

 

It's done. Meet me at the hideout. Bring everyone. 

 

P

 

She walked to the window and cracked it, hoping her owl was around. Putting her lips together, she let out a shrill whistle and within moments he came flying to the window sill. It's a rather plain looking owl, but she bought it specifically for that purpose.

 

“Take this to F. Quickly,” she whispered to the bird, folding up the note and placing it in its beak. 

 

It took off, and she watched till it was just a small pinprick in the distance.

 

“What are you doing?” she heard Tom question from behind her. 

 

“Sending a note to one of my helpers. He's going to gather everyone and meet us. Are you ready to announce your arrival?” she grinned, turning to face him. 

 

“Absolutely,” he puffed, flashing a charming grin. He dressed and finally was ready for his announcement. 

 

She grabbed his arm, and with a  _ pop  _ they were gone. 

 

oOo

 

They reappear behind a dark brick building in the back of a long dark alley. 

 

“This is Knockturn Alley, more specifically Borgin and Burkes. ” Tom said matter-of-factly. 

 

“Indeed. You see after everything happened with  _ Voldemort’s _ fall this place started losing business and was subject to dozens of raids,” she whispered to Tom while taking her wand and tapping the bricks in an intricate pattern. “So, I stepped in and helped them get back to their former, yet minuscule existence. But I did so with one thing in mind. Using this as your headquarters till we figured where things were going to go.”

 

She tapped the last brick and whispered, “ _ tomhas _ ”. Suddenly the bricks started falling, revealing a small grey door with the words Pansy had spoke scribbled on the very top. 

 

“What does that mean?” Tom asked, running his fingers along the words.

 

At his touch, the words turned bright orange, and they hear a click.

 

“That is your name in Irish. And only your touch can open the door.” Pansy quipped, smiling, proud of her work. “Now let's get inside before someone sees you.”

 

She pulled the door open and stepped into a dark room which lights the instant Tom stepped in behind her. He closed the door behind them, and they take in the small room. It's only items are a small round black table placed in the middle with chairs scattered all around it, and a small bedroom with adjoining bathroom attached, off to the back. 

 

He took his seat at the head of the table, and Pansy sat beside him. 

 

“They should be here any minute. They know better than to keep us waiting.”

 

oOo

 

Within minutes they heard a knock at the door.

 

“It's showtime,” Pansy whispered to him. 

 

She stood and made her way to the door, opening it slightly to make sure of the arrivals. She faltered back and gestures them all in, opening the door just wide enough for entry. Marcus Flint is first, followed by Millicent Bulstrode, Adrian Pucey, and lastly, Gregory Goyle. They stop and stare at the man in the chair, who's whole demeanor had changed. 

 

She quickly shut the door and was taken aback by how he now presented himself. He no longer looked like a schoolboy; he was dark and menacing, which caused Pansy’s breath to catch in her throat, and her core to tingle. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, for now, she walked over and retook her seat beside him. 

 

“Now now,” he said, in a rough gravelly voice, “Is that any way to greet your master?”

 

At his words they all bowed and took a seat, looking nervous. Save for Flint who sat quietly staring at Tom, with determination in his eyes. “My Lord, I'm so glad Pansy’s idea worked.”

 

“You will speak when spoken to,” Tom thundered, “What's your name?”

 

“Flint. Marcus Flint,” he stumbled.

 

“Well, Flint, I'd like to think you've all talked about the plans, right?”

 

He nodded his head yes, unsure of whether to speak. 

 

“Very good. Well, I have a new plan.” he drawled. “I'm going to become Minister of Magic.”

 


End file.
